marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-890)
Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man, is a masked superhero who fights crime in New York City. Bio Peter Parker was an orphan, raised by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May in Forest Hills, Queens, New York. Growing up, he was a science whiz and got good grades in school. He was bullied by kids who were jealous of his intelligence and by jocks who thought he was nerdy. He was terrible in gym class and was mocked for being weaker than the other boys. In his spare time, he loved to play Dungeons and Dragons at a local comic book store and was a fan of monster movies. Photography was also one of Peter's hobbies. When he was 16, and in his Sophmore year of High School, his life changed dramatically. He was at Oscorp for a science field trip, taking pictures of all the species of spiders. One of the spiders had gotten out of its exhibit and bit Peter on his hand, causing Peter terrible pain. It was no ordinary spider, it was a genetically modified spider, which had also been enhanced with radiation for an experiment. Peter did not feel well for the rest of the day, and he went to bed early that night. When he woke up the next morning and touched his alarm clock, it was stuck to his hand. He found out he could stick to walls and climb them, he had also become very agile. He felt stronger, even, and started to develop more muscle. At school, he became the best in his gym class, and was envied by jock Flash. While in the city after school one day, he discovered he had super strength. He lifted up a car, close to an alley, while no one was looking. Peter wanted to buy a cool car, so he could make his bullies at school jealous, so he made his own costume and went into a pro wrestling tournament. In the tournament, he wore a red and black jumpsuit with a mask and was called "Spider-Man" and had special shooters on his wrists which shot webbing. He defeated the best pro wrestler there, a wrestler called "Crusher Hogan", but was not given his reward. Instead, the man who sponsored and funded the tournament, gave the prize money to Crusher Hogan, because Crusher Hogan was his favorite. A thug robbed the man, and ran off with all the money he had. Peter did not stop him, because he thought the man who was robbed deserved it. When he got home, he was shocked to find out that his uncle Ben had been killed by a burglar. The police's description of the man was the exact same thug who Peter had seen rob the man behind the wrestling tournament. Angry, Peter changed into his Spider-Man costume and tracked down the thug, who was hiding in a warehouse. He defeated him, but the thug begged for mercy, afraid that Spider-Man would kill him, so Peter remembered his uncle saying "With great power comes great responsibility". He shot the thug up in webbing so he couldn't escape, and stuck him to the wall of the warehouse. The police came and arrested the thug. Ever since then, Peter Parker fought crime as Spider-Man! One day, Spider-Man was shot at by men with machine guns, who were driving a white van. He dodged all their bullets and flipped their van over with his super strength, injuring the men inside. He webbed them up so that the police could come and arrest them. The next day, it turned out, that the men who shot at him were assassins and were part of some plot. A man named Thomas Fireheart, who was connected with the assassins, attacked Spider-Man. Thomas, an ex navy seal, was a very skilled fighter. He was able to dodge Spider-Man's webbing, and had some of his own high tech gadgets like a grappling hook and knives, which helped him climb walls, and could stick into bricks. He also had grenades, which he threw at Spider-Man. It was a long fight, but in the end, Spider-Man knocked Fireheart from a building and shot webbing at him to save him from falling. But, before the police could arrive, Fireheart was freed by a mysterious man in a black trenchcoat and hat. Fireheart and the mysterious man drove away in a van. It turned out that Fireheart had been hired by the crime boss, The Kingpin, to kill Spider-Man, whom the Kingpin saw as a threat to his criminal enterprise. Fireheart had gotten a sample of Spider-Man's blood from the fight, and he gave it to Kingpin. Kingpin created a serum from Spider-Man's DNA, that of a puma's, and a Super Soldier Serum created by HYDRA. After creating this amazing serum, Kingpin injected it into Fireheart, who was then transformed into a Puma humanoid with super strength, speed, endurance, and sharp claws and fangs. Calling himself "Puma", Fireheart fought Spider-Man again. This time, Puma had the upper hand, badly beating Spider-Man and throwing him from a building and into a dumpster. Puma jumped from the building, lunging into the dumpster to try and finish him off, but Spider-Man fired lots of webbing at him and trapped him. Puma broke out of the webbing and attacked him, but Spider-Man picked up a tazer and electrocuted Puma, then did a pressure point on him, knocking him out. Puma reverted back to his Human form, and was found by police officers and incarcerated. After his fight with Puma, Peter thought that he needed to learn to fight better, thinking of villains he might face in the future. Spider-Man was fast and agile, but his webbing did little affect to Puma, and Puma was much more skilled in combat. So, thinking he needed to become better at fighting, Peter met Shang Chi, a master of many styles of martial arts. He asked Shang Chi if he could train him, Shang Chi gladly accepted. Peter began taking Aikido on Monday nights and Wing Chun on Thursday nights at his dojo, "Chi's Wing Chun and Aikido Academy". Peter's classmates at the dojo were Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, Kurt Wagner, and Victor Alvarez. One day, Peter was swinging through the city as Spider-Man, when all of a sudden, there was an explosion. A building was on fire and people were screaming, while a man in a jumpsuit was attacking people. The man had an aura coming from his body and he zapped people with lightning, killing and injuring many innocents. Peter fought the man, who called himself "Electro". His webbing was useless against Electro, and Electro easily broke out of it. Electro zapped Spider-Man with a large blast of electricity, knocking him through many buildings. Peter, badly injured, grabbed a large firehose with his webbing, and blasted Electro with it at full force. Electro's electricity was weakened, and he collapsed on the ground, weakened. His aura went away and he was a normal man again. It turned out, that Electro was really a man named Max Dillon, but he went unconscious after saying that, when Spider-Man questioned him. A man in a black trenchcoat, the very same man that freed Thomas Fireheart the night he attacked Spider-Man, appeared. The man grabbed Electro and used some teleportation device to escape. A while later, Electro appeared again, this time he was much stronger, and his entire body was made of electricity and his appearance had changed. Water did no damage at all to him, he was unstoppable. Peter was finally able, to freeze him in ice, using a special high tech capsule, which he threw at Electro. Peter was given the capsule by Curt Connors, his science teacher at his high school. Connors was a man that Peter trusted, and the only man who knew that he was Spider-Man. Connors was also a childhood friend of his Uncle Ben, and Peter's father, Richard Parker. Frozen, Electro was locked away in a supermax prison, heavily guarded there. Spider-Man fought a villain who was robbing a bank. The villain was no ordinary robber, he was wearing an armored green suit and he had an armored tail attached to his back, which he used to pick up cars. He had incredible strength and he called himself "Scorpion". After defeating Scorpion, he figured out that he could not live without his suit. Scorpion's real name was Mac Gargan, and he had been a nuclear physicist, and colleague of Bruce Banner. Gargan had been researching gamma radiation, when AIM terrorists detonated a gamma bomb, destroying his facility. Gargan's legs had been blown off and his body had many third degree burns, he was also dying from radiation poisoning. Desperately, Gargan got inside an exosuit, which had survived the labs destruction. He attached an armored tail to his spine, which he could use to pick up heavy things such as cars. Gargan began calling himself "Scorpion" and went on rampages, robbing others, so he could get enough money to cure himself and become a normal man again. Spider-Man felt sorry for Gargan, and decided to himself, that in his spare time, he would get a job as a photographer for the Daily Bugle and take pictures of Spider-Man. He would try to make enough money to fund for Gargan's cure, while Gargan was in a supermax prison. Category:Super Strength Category:Earth-890 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Created by Imperial Wyrm Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Super Agility Category:Danger Sense Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Webbing Category:American Category:Adhesion Category:Heroes